With the ever increasing quantity of products and services being offered to consumers, substantial interest has been given to promotional display systems for advertising products and services. In this regard, a wide variety of advertising displays and promotional literature has been created and distributed to consumers. However, due to the deluge of material to which average consumers are constantly exposed, greater emphasis has been placed upon developing eye-catching, visual displays and promotional material which will receive consumer attention.
Although various promotional or advertising products and printed displays have been created in an attempt to satisfy this demand, these prior art products have failed to provide the desired interest in generating results with production costs which advertisers are capable of justifying. In an attempt to generate a unique advertising or promotional display, some prior art products have employed complex folding systems which produced a three-dimensional display when unfolded or opened. However, in spite of the unique visual appearance and generated by such products, the overall cost of production and complexity of assembly of the systems have prevented such prior art systems from becoming popular.
Other prior art displays have attempted to generate consumer interest by providing unique visual images or other indicia as an integral part of the display. However, these prior art systems have also failed to generate the interest being sought, largely due to an inability to physically involve the consumer in the promotion or display.
In addition, other products, such as a greeting cards, have attempted to generate consumer interest. However, consumer involvement in the card display has not been achieved.
Furthermore, consumers as well as advertisers have long sought to obtain a unique promotional or advertising display system which the consumer can employ on a regular basis for providing a particular function or purpose which can be repeatedly employed. In this regard, advertisers have long sought to be able to provide consumers with a promotional or advertising display system which will be continuously used by a consumer with the product also containing promotional or advertising indicia printed thereon. In this way, consumer satisfaction with the product is achieved while the advertiser is able to obtain continuous display of the advertising indicia.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an advertising or promotional display product which is quickly and easily trans-formed between a substantially flat, two-dimensional configuration and a fully erect three-dimensional configuration which provides the user with a multipurpose product that can be continuously and repeatedly employed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising/promotional display product having the characteristic features described above, which incorporates a plurality of exposed panels on which advertising indicia can be prominently displayed.
Another object to the present invention is to provide an advertising/promotional display product having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of being produced at a reasonable cost and provides an exciting, interest generating display and/or holding member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising/promotional display product having the characteristic features described above, which enables the consumer to physically control the presentation of the display in a unique, hands-on manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising/promotional display product having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of mass production and assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an advertising/promotional display product having the characteristic features described above, which provides a unique, eye-catching, exciting, and surprising display which is produced in response to action taken by the consumer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising/promotional display product having the characteristic features described above, which the consumer is able to adapt for personal use in a wide variety of alternate purposes.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.